


Mail sent // Receiver: Unknown

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, and inspired, i'm upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: The world shakes and burns.Fear and Horror dance in people's hearts.Is there someone not scared?The heavens cry for what we have become





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're doing alright, whenever you're doing, wherever you are. Keep going, no matter what life throws at you.
> 
> As for me, an average person who likes writing, has zero emotional control and gets inspired by things that shouldn't really be inspiring, a European citizen who cried in fear when hearing the results of the US presidential election... This is for everyone that's worrying, for those who are afraid, for those who feel like giving up and for those who want to fight. Please don't give up. You're strong and worthy of admiration.

Hey! Have you heard it?

The sobbing that echoes throug the wind

It's a mother

That lost her child too soon

 

Can you hear it?

The crying of an old man nearby

The life of horrors comes in his dreams

The nightmares wake him up and he screams

 

I'm sure you've seen it

They're making Moons out of the old Stars

And people are forced to wear them

Only the kids like them; another toy they won't be given

 

Have you seen it? The people in the boats 

They hold on in the rotten wood, their ticket to Slavation

A metalic rain showers them

And the boats drift away; unmanned

 

A baby's cries echo through the night

For it has only a corpse to call mother

 

A woman runs

There's nothing left of her once beautiful dress

The ugly wounds won't show

Because blood covers her like a poisonous river

 

A man runs through the broken town

Running away from the metallic death

A bright light is all it takes

For his daughter to never cry again

 

The world shakes and burns.

Fear and Horror dance in people's hearts.

Is there someone not scared?

The heavens cry for what we have become


End file.
